A half-machine half-boy and a princess
by Dark Fox
Summary: A young prince is captured and turned into a slave machine and longs for love, until one day a girl shows up. R&R no flames i worked really hard on this.


Blank Page 1

The girl and the half machine- half boy

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I never have and I never will. This is a Sorato.

Prologue:

Once upon a time there was a kingdom by the name of The Kingdom Of Ishida. They were well known by many countries. But they had an enemy who would do anything to get revenge on them. 

One day there was an attack on the kingdom. The King and Queen of the Ishida kingdom escaped, but their son Yamato didn't. He was captured and taken to the hide out of the terrorists.

Little did the boy know that becoming their prisoner would change his life forever.

Present day:

Matt was thrown back into his cell. The terrorists had used Matt as a slave. Although his life there was tough, they did feed him well and he was becoming very muscular. During his time there he had learned to ride a horse, use a sword, forge swords, how to use a bow and arrow, and he learned agility and how to fight using his hands. He also taught himself to sing. He had been asked to entertain his masters with his singing several times. 

Though he was a slave there he had no desire to leave. If he did, where would he go? Who would take him in? He was becoming smarter and stronger every day.

Early one morning Matt awoke and wandered towards his masters' room. He heard them talking and decided to listen in on them. "So you're sure he's ready for the experiment?" "Of course. If it works we will have a man/machine capable of gaining us power!" "Well yeah but, what if something goes wrong? What if the process kills him?" "It won't. Trust me, I have been secretly putting a special potion in his water that has given him inhuman strength. I wouldn't try it if I didn't think he could survive it!" Matt was shocked and scared. He knew they were talking about him. 'What experiment? And what did they mean by 'will he survive it?' 

Then suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into the lab. They chained him against the wall. Both of the scientists that worked for the terrorists had an evil grin on their faces. "Get the machinery. Time to start the experiment." 

A few minutes later he was hit in the head and was knocked unconscious.

When Matt awoke he felt weird and somewhat different. 'Why do I feel different?' The he noticed his left arm was all metal. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ah, so you have awakened. How do you feel?'' "Weird. What happened to my arm?!" "Well it didn't survive the process so we had to make you a new one. You will find it weird at first but later it will help you. It makes you even stronger." "My head hurts!" "Ah yes, that is perfectly natural. We installed a tracking devise in the back of your head." "What did you people do to me?!" "We turned you into a human machine. Your internal organs and skin are still real, but there is indestructible metal attached to all of your bones, except your skull. And you have three metal blades that are hidden in your arm. If you think about them they will come out between your fingers. At first it will hurt but then it will become natural. Also swords or arrows cannot harm you, unless someone shoots your head. We have installed metal armor inside of you making you invincible." "Does this mean I'll be given more respect now?" "Yes. Actually we have prepared a huge room for you. You are now our secret agent. We will be using you for various missions." "That sounds good, but um can I have something to eat I'm hungry?" "Of course."

Matt was given really fancy clothing and a luxurious room. But something didn't feel right. His heart ached for love. 'I need someone. I need love.' 

He cried himself to sleep thinking about how much he wanted someone to love.

When he awoke he changed into his bright blue tunic and walked out into the hall. There he saw two of his masters' guards dragging a beautiful girl towards the lab. She spotted him and the way she stared at him was in a way pleading almost saying to him, 'Help me.' He followed the guards into the lab.

When he entered the lab one of his masters said, "Ah, there you are boy. This is Sora Takenouchi. We are putting her under your watch. She will stay in your room. We'll move a pallet in for her." Then the other said, "You will also be watching her making sure she doesn't escape. And don't get too friendly with her." "Yes masters." He took her hand and led her to his room. 'Why would they capture her?' "Are you gonna hurt me?" "No, Sora I'm not like them, I am their slave." "What's your name?" "My name is… I don't know what my name is." "Why?" "I was taken in by my masters when I was seven. Or that's what they told me." "Uh-huh." Sora's face had been moving closer to his and now they were so close that their noses touched. "Has anyone told you that you're handsome?" She asked in a low voice. "No… no one has." "Well the I'll tell you, you're handsome." "Really?" "Yes." As her sentence ended their lips touched. Sora gasped when she felt his metal hand touch her neck. She pulled away from him. "What? What did I do wrong?" "Nothing. What was that cold metal I felt?" "My arm." "What?!" "Well you see, I'm not normal. My masters did and experiment on me. They put metal in my whole body but something happened to my arm and they had to make me another one. I know you think I'm a freak now." "I don't think you're a freak. I-I think I'm falling for you." "Really?" "Yeah." "Me too." Their lips met again in a slow, sweet kiss.

End of Part One.

A/N: What did ya think? Anybody enjoy it? I hope so. Got a request for Sorato? Got a request for Takari? Got a request for Kenyako? Got a request for Mimoe? Send them to me at qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com.


End file.
